<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s What I’ve Always Wanted by HelenaZombie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121613">It’s What I’ve Always Wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaZombie/pseuds/HelenaZombie'>HelenaZombie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, british actors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers - Freeform, British Actors - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, Loki - Freeform, Love, Romance, chance encounter, tom hiddleston - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaZombie/pseuds/HelenaZombie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader meets Tom Hiddleston at a winery and a relationship peruses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You look familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first actual Tom Hiddleston story. I’m currently writing a Loki fic which I love. I had a dream about him and I just had to write about it. Except instead of doing a one shot I’m making it into an actual story. So please bear with me if it’s not completely great. And any feedback is always welcome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎵I went to a wishing well, and sank to the ocean floor<br/>
Cut on the sharpened rocks, and washed up along the shore<br/>
I reached for a shooting star, it burned a hole through my hand<br/>
It made it's way through my heart, have fun in the promise land🎵 blink 182, wishing well</p>
<p>My first time at a winery was definitely unexpected. I definitely wasn’t expected to end up completely alone. I sat there looking up at the beautiful scenery as I noticed a very well dresssd man against the bar with another man and woman. He looked oddly familiar, but he had dark sunglasses on and was wearing a hat. I noticed him glance back at me and I blushed and looked away. I picked up my glass of moscato and took another sip and started to look around once more. </p>
<p>“May I sit down darling?” A voice rang out in my ear. I jumped and turned around to see who was talking to me. The man from the bar. He flashed a beautiful smile and motioned towards the empty chair next to me at the little table. I smiled and nodded. He was definitely British, his accent was distinct. </p>
<p>“ I’m Heather, but my friends call me Helena.” I said stretching my hand out to shake his hand. He immediately put his hand out. </p>
<p>“I’m Thomas, but everyone calls me Tom.” I smile at him. “So tell me, what’s a beauty like you doing all alone at a place like this?” Tom smiled at me. My heart started racing. I know that smile. But from where?</p>
<p>“Your too kind, but I’m not beautiful.” I say biting my lip ring. His hand immediately grabs my chins and tugs my lip out from my teeth and he grins again. </p>
<p>“Yes you are darling.” His tone was very dominant. It made my heart race. I nodded my head. Normally this kind of action from a stranger would be very off putting but in this instance it was not. Not even a little bit.</p>
<p>“I apologize, thank you.” He grinned again. Pulling his hand away. </p>
<p>“Now again, why are you all alone?” He asks sweetly leaning back in his chair and taking another drink of his wine. I can’t stop the overwhelming feeling that I know him from somewhere.</p>
<p>“My friend had to leave for a bit, but she’ll be back to get me soon.” I took another sip of my wine and sat up straighter, taking off my own sunglasses.  </p>
<p>Tom leaned forward about to say something when his gentleman friend from the bar lightly tapped him on the shoulder. “I’m sorry to interrupt but we need to head out, your scheduled in a few hours and need to get ready.” Tom nodded his head to his friend and stood up. </p>
<p>“Well it was nice to meet you Tom, thank you for the company” Tom smiled at me and reached into his pocket. Debate clear on his expression.</p>
<p>“The pleasure was mine darling” he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed like crazy. He nodded his head and walked away with his friend. I leaned back in my chair and released a big breath. ‘Why was he so familiar?’ My mind racing as I pull out my phone and open up my tab to an online fanfiction page resuming my avengers story. “Excuse me darling.” His voice startles me once more as I jump and turn around. “I know this is a bit forward but I was wondering if we could exchange numbers? I would really like to speak with you again sometime” Tom asks hovering over my chair. </p>
<p>“Oh, yes, sure!” I squeak out and hand him my phone. He stares at it a moment before smirking and closing the web browser before pulling up my phone icon. He types his number and calls it so we now have each other’s number. Tom smiles as he hands my phone back to me. </p>
<p>“Whose your favorite Avenger?” He asks casually. I giggle, embarrassed I forgot to close my web browser before handing off my phone. </p>
<p>“Avenger? I guess Iron Man.. but if we’re going all time marvel character, then Loki. I absolutely adore Tom Hiddlestons acting.” I reply grabbing my phone back and putting it into my pocket. </p>
<p>“Ehhehehe.” He laughs. “Well I’ve got to go, but you’ll hear from me soon. It was nice meeting you Helena.” He straightens himself back up, smiles, then walks away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this chapter is shorter and mostly convo leading up to a first date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m curious as to if y’all like this better in first person like chapter 1 or 3rd person like this chapter. Please let me know in the comments</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎵<br/>Free from the torment of sin<br/>All this I'm giving up<br/>Much as the sun would decide to give in<br/>Explode into orange<br/>And hear all the voices sing praises with hymns<br/>Mark the birth of a change<br/>Free from the torment of sin<br/>All this I'm giving up🎵 Light with a sharpened <br/>Edge, The Used</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lora got back to Helena she could tell that the younger woman was happy. Her cheeks were flushed and and just looked radiant. “Hey pretty lady, you ready to head out?” Helena smiled and stood up, grabbing her purse and her phone off the table.</p>
<p>(Lora and Helena have been friends for years, although there’s about 10 years age difference they are best friends. Lora lives in California and Helena lives in Missouri)</p>
<p>Back in the truck Helena told Lora about the sweet British man, and how they had exchanged numbers. She told her about how exciting it was to be possibly talking to someone new for the first time in over 2 years. </p>
<p>Back at the house Helena and Lora are cooking dinner when Helena’s phone goes off indicating a text. </p>
<p>T- hello darling, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?</p>
<p>Helena starts to squeal a little and turns to Lora. “So he invited me to dinner tomorrow, what do you think? Would you be mad? I know I came all this way to visit you” </p>
<p>Lora playfully smacks her arm. “If you like him then go, you deserve to have a little fun.” </p>
<p>H- I am, what we’re you thinking?</p>
<p>Not a minute later her phone goes off again.</p>
<p>T- well not to sound too presumptuous or anything but how about dinner in my hotel room? I have a suite and it had a rather nice dining area.</p>
<p>Helena thinks about it for a minute and her phone begins to ring. She looks at her phone and picks it up.</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“So let me explain a little further before you think I’m a total creep. So I’m in the entertainment business and I can’t really be seen out in public a whole lot, and if you would feel more comfortable I can always have my agent, Luke, he’s the gentleman I was with earlier today the winery. I can have him and his wife join us”</p>
<p>Helena smiles into the phone. He really is a gentleman she thinks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that should be fine. I trust you. I mean I don’t technically know you or anything,” she laughs “but I feel like I can trust you. And if I get uncomfortable we can invite your friend and his wife Like you said.” She could heat his sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“Wonderful. Why don’t you text me your address and I’ll have my driver pick you up?” </p>
<p>“I’m over an hour away from L.A I could get a taxi or something, I don’t want to put anyone out.”</p>
<p>Tom laughs, “darling I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to do it. Now what kind of food do you enjoy? I have a craving for Italian myself. I know a nice little restaurant down the street from my hotel, I can order takeaway.” </p>
<p>She loved his accent. It gave her butterflies. “That sounds great, I’ll text you my address and I guess I’ll see you tomorrow evening?” </p>
<p>“Wonderful darling, I look forward to your text”. And with that Tom hung up the phone. </p>
<p>Helena stood there in the kitchen smiling like an idiot. When Lora brought her out of her daze. “So where is he taking you?” </p>
<p>“So apparently he’s in the entertainment business and doesn’t want to be seen by fans so we are meeting at his hotel, but he said his agent and his wife will be in the area and plus if I’m uncomfortable or anything I’ll just leave.”</p>
<p>Lora finished cooking and turned off the stove before grabbing another glass of wine. “So is he from anything I’ve seen? Is he like a big actor? Or director?”</p>
<p>“So I’m actually not sure, I mean he had sunglasses on and a hat. I didn’t get to see to much of his face. He had a sexy jawline tho.. it does make since now because I kept thinking he looked very familiar.” Helena tapped her chin lightly before reaching for her own glass of wine. </p>
<p>“Well since it’s dinner with a possible celebrity I feel we need to take you shopping in the morning!” Lora laughed while spooning their dinners on their plates. </p>
<p>~Later~</p>
<p>H- texts address </p>
<p>T- fantastic darling. I’m really looking forward to seeing you, if it wasn’t already so late I would have invited you over tonight for dinner...</p>
<p>H- I’m also looking forward to it, so I’ve gotta ask. Do I know anything you’ve been in?</p>
<p>T- what makes you think I’m an actor?</p>
<p>H- okay, you are right very presumptuous of me, you said Luke was your agent so I just assumed actor, or maybe singer. have I seen anything you’ve directed?</p>
<p>T- I’m only jesting darling, yes I’m an actor, and I’m not sure if you’ve seen anything I’ve been in, although I imagine you have. We can talk more about it tomorrow when your here.</p>
<p>H- can I know your last name?</p>
<p>T- you want to google me don’t you, little minx </p>
<p>Helena literally laughs out loud, before trying to quiet herself to not wake Lora. </p>
<p>H- color me curious</p>
<p>T- trust me darling, we will talk about it tomorrow. I enjoy that you agreed to go out with me, without knowing who I am. I’m not the big actor to you, I’m the nice gentleman you met in wine country</p>
<p>H- fair enough, although I’m not one to let it go  to my head, like you said I met you briefly as a sweet gentleman, not met you briefly as a big celebrity. </p>
<p>T- you need to go to sleep darling, it’s late XX</p>
<p>H- goodnight Tom, XX</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also I have no beta and I’m not really checking my grammatical errors at this moment. After I get a few more chapters posted I’ll go through and edit them. So please bear with me 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Date night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena finally finds out just who Tom really is</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is about to pick up and I’m super excited to share it with y’all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎵 Do you like my stupid hair?<br/>Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?<br/>I'm just scared of what you think<br/>You make me nervous so I really can't eat🎵<br/>First Date, Blink182</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toms p.o.v</p>
<p>“So you have your first table read this morning, then at 1 you have an interview with GQ, then your free till tomorrow. Do I need to set reservations for you this evening? Or get you takeaway?” Luke asked scrolling down the days itinerary. </p>
<p>“Neither, I’ll order my own Takeaway this evening. I’m having someone over.” Tom said straightening his tie as followed Luke out of the elevator of the hotel. </p>
<p>“Whose your company? Someone from work? Or a date?” Luke asked swiping down his phone walking us out to the car. </p>
<p>“Date, remember the red head from the winery?” Tom asked as he climbed into the car.  Luke stopped in his tracks and gave Tom a weird look.</p>
<p>“I’m definitely not complaining, as long as she signs a NDA and this doesn’t turn into another swift situation.” Tom nods his head and Sighs.</p>
<p>“Do you always have to bring her up?” Tom asks slightly irritated. It happened years ago yet everyone always seemed to remind him of his huge mistake. </p>
<p>“Well anyways, you better grab your script from the back and start reading, well be there in ten minutes”</p>
<p>Helenas p.o.v</p>
<p>Helena smiled down at her phone as she laid in bed. She had a video message from her 4 year old son. </p>
<p>“I miss you mommy!! I love you big.” His little voice rings out as his face appears infront of the camera. He dances in a circle and blows kisses before the video stops. </p>
<p>This is the first time in 2 years Helena had been away from her son and it killed her inside. He was spending my two weeks with his dad and his family, so Helena had decided to go visit Lora for the first time in almost 3 years. </p>
<p>Helena presses her ex’s number and dialed.</p>
<p>“Hey, he misses you.” Her ex’s voice rang out.</p>
<p>“I miss him so much, is he having fun at least?”</p>
<p>“Of course he’s having fun. We are going to the zoo today.” His voice sounded slightly irritated that she doubted him.</p>
<p>“So I notice you cut his hair, I love it! I’m glad you guys are having fun. Will you please tell him I love and miss him?” She asked sweetly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, mom decided it was to long and wanted to cut it, and of course I’ll tell him. Now I’m gonna get off here so we can get ready. Enjoy California.” </p>
<p>The phone beeped indicating he had hung up. Helena sat up and wiped her hair from her eyes. ‘Better get up and shower, before all the shopping today’</p>
<p>~Later~</p>
<p>“You look gorgeous girly” Lora said finishing curling Helena’s hair. Helena blushed and smiled at her friend. Looking into the mirror at herself, she barely recognized the little country girl she was. Her red hair all curled and her makeup done on her pale complexion. She had  one blue eye and one green and her dress she bought really made them pop. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much for your help, I feel like I’m still underdressed knowing he’s a celebrity, and I’m, well, me..”</p>
<p>Lora clicked her tongue. “Shut up! Your beautiful. With all the makeup and without it. He liked you yesterday without all the glam and thought you were beautiful, and if he doesn’t then screw him. Your such an adorable person Helena and deserve someone who makes you happy” she rubbed the younger girls shoulders and smiled at her in the mirror. “Sooooo when will he be here? Can I meet him?”</p>
<p>Helena laughed. “His driver will be here within the hour so unfortunately you won’t be able to meet him, but I’ll tell you all about when I get back tonight.” </p>
<p>“You mean if you come back tonight!! You could be swooned and stay the night” Lora wiggled her eyebrows making them both laugh.</p>
<p>“Noooooo, haha I’m so not that type of girl. Plus, it’s literally been Like 2 years and I don’t even know if I’d be any good.” Helena blushes a few shades.</p>
<p>“Pshhh whatever, your crazy. Just enjoy your night and if it happens it happens. It doesn’t make you less than” </p>
<p>Helena knee Lora was tight but she would think about that later. A moment later a car honked from out front. Lora and Helena got up and walked to the window, seeing a sleek black car pulled up out front. </p>
<p>“I think that’s my ride, I’ll text you which hotel.” Helena said waving to the driver from the window, indicating she was on her way.</p>
<p>“Sounds great doll, now just have fun. Text or call if you need me and just relax and be yourself.” Lora hugged Helena as they made it to the door.</p>
<p>Helena nodded and made her way to the car, smiling As the driver opened her door for her. She waved to Lora as the driver went back to his seat up front.</p>
<p>Halfway On the drive there Helena sent Tom a text letting him know she was on her way.</p>
<p>H-so your driver picked me up and we’re about 20 minutes from L.A</p>
<p>T- good, I’m so excited to see you again </p>
<p>Helena started to get nervous. What if he wasn’t really an actor? What if he was some creepy pervert leading her into some weird trap? She twisted her fingers in her lap.</p>
<p>H- what hotel are we going to meet at?</p>
<p>T- The Hilton, it’s nice I promise <br/>(:</p>
<p>H- just a safety precaution, so my friend knows where I am incase I never come back lol</p>
<p>T- smart idea darling, how far out are you?</p>
<p>Helena first texts Lora the name of the hotel, then politely asks the driver how far out they are.<br/>“About 5 minutes ma’am”</p>
<p>H- about 5 minutes.. so will you give me your room number? Or meet me in the lobby?</p>
<p>T- Luke is going to meet you and bring you to my room. (: I’m excited to see you </p>
<p>H- I have to admit so am I </p>
<p>Helena locked her phone screen and put it in her purse. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves as the car pulled into the hotel. <br/>The driver got out and made his way to her door before opening it for her. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She said sweetly, reaching in her purse to pay him.</p>
<p>“Oh no ma’am, it’s been taken care of. Enjoy your evening and when your ready I’ll drive you back” </p>
<p>Helena nodded her head and entered the hotel. The lobby was extravagant, and full of people. She awkwardly looked around realizing she really had no idea as to what Luke looked like. When they briefly met she was distracted by Tom. </p>
<p>A taller man approached her and smiled. “Helena, correct?” She nodded and returned the smile. “I’m Luke, if you’d follow me I’ll take you to Toms suite.” He led her to the elevators and nodded his head at a few different security agents around the lobby.</p>
<p>“Wow, is all that for Tom? He didn’t quite let on just how popular he was” Helena squeaked you Luke as he pressed the top button on the elevator. He turned his head and laughed. Not in a mocking was but a truly comical way.</p>
<p>“You seriously do t know? Wow ha no not all for him but quite a bit yes. We have a few celebrities at this hotel as they are all filming together. Don’t worry, you’ll find out shortly” Luke smiled a genuine smile as he walked out of the elevator. The walk was short. “Okay so 119 is Tom, my wife and I are 120 if you should need anything.” He knocked briefly on Toms door before turning and walking down to his own suite.</p>
<p>The door opened slowly revealing a dashing and insanely handsome Tom Hiddleston. He flashed her a dazzling smile and motioned for her to join him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again sorry no beta! I’m just posting as I go and hoping for the best xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Should I stay or should I go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena enjoys dinner with Tom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is just a getting to know kind of chapter (: lots of updates in the next few days as I write during this crazy time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎵In the car I just can't wait<br/>To pick you up on our very first date<br/>Is it cool if I hold your hand?<br/>Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?<br/>Do you like my stupid hair?<br/>Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?<br/>I'm just scared of what you think<br/>You make me nervous so I really can't eat🎵<br/>First date blink 182</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom led her into the hotel room and motioned for her to sit down at the dining area. Helena was pretty sure her legs were now jello. Tom just merely chuckled at her reaction.</p>
<p>“Are you okay darling?” His voice was like velvet. It now clicked in her head. How on earth had she honestly not known immediately who he was at the winery? Tom was her favorite actor and she had literally fantasized about meeting him quite a lot the past few years. And then when they exchanged numbers he had seen her fan fiction. Oh wow she felt mortified. Luckily it wasn’t open to one of hers that she had written about him.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I’m a tad embarrassed. How did I not recognize you? I mean your you! And then I told you that you were my favorite actor and you seen the fanfiction.. oh jeez and now I’m rambling” Helena put her face in her hands. Tom did his signature ‘ehhehehe’ and simply shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Please don’t be embarrassed darling, I thought it was charming. Plus like you said you liked talking to sweet stranger Tom, you had no idea I was Tom Hiddleston the actor so it was endearing.” He pulled her hands from her face. “Would you like a glass of wine?” Tom stood and walked over to the bar area and grabbed a bottle and two wine glasses from the counter. Helena simply nodded her head. Still completely shocked and not entirely sure she wasn’t dreaming. Tom sat down across from her and poured them both a glass.</p>
<p>“Does this change your want to be here?” He asks taking a sip from his wine. “I won’t be offended darling.” This caused Helenas head to snap towards him.</p>
<p>“Not at all, but now I’m worried that you’ll be thinking I’m only here because of who you are.. which like you said wasn’t the reason I did this. The reason I came here..” she rambled again blushing. Tom smiled sweetly at her.</p>
<p>“Great, I’m glad you want to stay. Now first things first, as unfortunate as it is Luke requested I have you sign an NDA stating that you won’t talk about anything we say or do.. mostly that you won’t go to the papers and tell all my secrets.” He chuckles lightly. “ I feel you woudlnt do that, based on your demeanor, and personality but it’s a requirement in the business I’m in.” Helena nodded her head.</p>
<p>“Of course! And I promise I woudlnt say anything anyways. I’m pretty introverted, if I’m being honest. Don’t really have anyone to tell.” Tom stood back up and grabbed a small packet from the same bar. He sat back down and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Revealing his muscular forearms. </p>
<p>“It’s pretty basic, just legal terms saying you won’t speak to anyone about anything regarding me or any work I’m doing. You won’t leak pictures or videos or anything or else you’ll be sued by the agency.” Tom pulled the forms out and pushed them towards her slowly. Helena picked them up and read down the papers, taking a sip of her wine as she did. </p>
<p>“No problem, do you have a pen?” Tom nodded his head and reached into his pocket, and handed it to her. Helena signed the dotted lines and handed it back to Tom.</p>
<p>“Thank you for being so understanding darling,” Tom tucked the papers back into the folder and put them off to the side. “Now, how’s about dinner?” Tom walked into the other room and grabbed two plates of food. “I ordered us both chicken and pasta, I hope that’s okay”</p>
<p>During dinner Tom couldn’t help but notice how adorable she was when she ate. He could tell she was nervous by how she fidgeted and any time she caught him looking at her she would blush.</p>
<p>“So, tell me about yourself. Where are you from?” He tapped his finger against his chin as he leaned back in his chair. He had already finished his dinner and was politely waiting for her to finish.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m from Missouri. A super small town in the middle of nowhere.” Helena took a sip of her wine and took her last bite. Tom smiled politely And nods his head for her to keep talking. “I’m 27, I’m a freelance artist, currently working in a coffee shop, and I have a 4 year old son whom is my whole world.” She looked at him to gauge his reaction, and was happily surprised to see him smile.</p>
<p>“Children are lovely! I unfortunately don’t have any myself. My sister has a daughter though, and I love her dearly.” Tons eyes lit up as he spoke of his family.</p>
<p>“Do you have many siblings?” She asked standing up herself and grabbing their plates and walking to the little kitchenette in his suite.</p>
<p>“Darling you don’t have to do that.” He jumped up to stop her. Helena smiled and shook her head.</p>
<p>“My mom always taught me if someone else provides the meal or cooks, then you do the dishes.”  Tom smiled at her and leans against the counter next to her. </p>
<p>“You sound like an actual sweetheart.” He chuckles. “You wash I’ll dry, so siblings, yes I have two sisters. What about yourself?”</p>
<p>Helena smiles and hands him a dish, their fingers touching briefly, causing massive butterflies to go ramput in her tummy. </p>
<p>“ I have two brothers but the both passed as babies.” Tom gave his condolences and she smiled and waved her hand. “It’s alright, it’s something my family has come to term with over the years. But I do miss them.. so do you live over here in the U.S? Or are you in London?” Tom smiles as they are done with dishes and leads her towards the couch. </p>
<p>“Well currently I’m staying here, for probably a good couple of months, then home is London.” Tom sits best to her and places his arm on the back of the couch behind her head. Noticing her blushing at his actions. “Am I making you uncomfortable darling?”</p>
<p>“Not at all, this is all just surreal.” Helena whispers as she leans into his side. A little bit. “So what’s the thing you miss most about London?” Tom pondered this a moment before replying.</p>
<p>“ well I would have to say the tea,” Tom chuckled. “Americans don’t understand the importance of a good tea.”  This made Helena chuckle as well.</p>
<p>A few hours later after lots of getting to know conversation and just enjoying each other’s company. </p>
<p>“So, I guess its getting late and I should head back..” Helena said as she noticed it was indeed getting late, it was after midnight. </p>
<p>“Is that a question? Or do you really need to go?” Tom whispered as he leaned in towards her. Helenas heart started to race as she leaned in as well. Toms lips gently pressed against hers and his hand went up and gently held onto her kneck. She immediately kissed him back but before it could go any further Tom smiled into the kiss and pulled away. “Would you like for me to call the driver? You are truly more than welcome to stay the night if you’d like, it is rather late and I promise I’ll be the upmost gentleman.” He said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Helena smiled and pondered this for a moment.</p>
<p>“I would like to stay.” She finally whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dominant Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pure smut xD (I apologize if this isn’t your thing please skip this chapter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎵On the edge of paradise<br/>Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've gotta find<br/>Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire<br/>Yeah, I'll let you set the pace<br/>'Cause I'm not thinking straight<br/>My head spinning around, I can't see clear no more<br/>What are you waiting for?🎵<br/>Ellie Goulding, love me like you do</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I glanced at Tom and bit my lip ring. His eyes lit up before he leaned towards me.<br/>“You have been driving me mad with your lip biting all evening. I had intended to be a perfect gentleman, but for now,” he paused feeling wicked, between those lovely eyes and the feel of my lips against his thumb. “I would like to do something else with that beautiful mouth.”</p>
<p>Tom leaned forward and captured my mouth with his own. He places his hand below my ear, cupping my jaw. His other hand snakes down around my waist pulling me closer. He pulls back from my lips and whispers “are you sure about this?”</p>
<p>“Yes, are you sure you even want me?” I ask. Tom smiles and crashes his mouth against mine again. Our breaths mingle as we kiss, tongues massaging each other. He traces his hands up and down my arms before grabbing me and pulling me into his lap. I can’t believe this is actually happening. He pulls my bottom lip into his mouth and bites in gently, rubbing his hands down my hips and to my backside. I reached up and ran my  hands up his chest, feeling the lean muscle just under his smooth, fine white dress shirt. Tom smiles into the kiss and leans back looking me in the eyes. He starts to slowly unbutton his shirt and I trace down his chest with my fingertips. Lightly dragging my nails down as I go. Tom moans and leans his head back breaking our eye contact. I lean forward and kiss his neck gently slowly dragging my lips down to his chest. I grab his now unbuttoned shirt and push it off his shoulders. Toms hands go back to my backside before quickly standing up taking me with him. I quickly wrap my legs around his waist and his hands grip my thighs  as he brings our mouths back together in another passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Tom walks us through the suite never breaking the kiss as he leads me to the bedroom. He sits me down on the edge of the bed and his hand goes up under my dress. His fingers ghosting over my core through my silky panties. Now it’s my turn to moan. Tom smiles against my mouth and suddenly pushes me back into the end. His face darkens as he looms over me, one hand still up my dress stroking my folds over my panties the other hand he’s undoing his belt and staring me in the eyes. I bite my lip again. Tom growled and yanked my panties down my hips tearing them in the process. I couldn’t believe how quickly the night had changed from a casual dinner to well, this. I reach my hands up and help Tom get his pants open and pulled down enough to release him. Tom winks at me as he puts his fingers back up to my core brushing over my clit with his thumb and the same time dipping a finger inside. I thrust my hips up into his hand.</p>
<p>It’s been years since I’ve been with a man. I feel myself already close to release from the smallest touches and Tom notices. Me picks up the pace with his fingers causing me to quickly reach my peak and moan out his name. “Tommmm” He smiles and removes his hand bunching my dress up around my hips as he takes himself in his other hand stroking the tip a few times, never breaking eye contact. Tom leans down over me kissing me again and lines himself up to my entrance. He pushes the tip in and brings his hands back up grabbing both of mine in his entwining our fingers on either side of my head before thrusting fully inside. We both moan out loudly as he stretches me. Tom stills only for a moment before pulling back and thrusting back in roughly. </p>
<p>“Fuck your so tight..” he moans in my ear before letting go of my hand. One hand goes to my leg hiking it up on his hip and the other hand goes to my throat tightly grabbing on squeezing gently. Our rythem starts to pick up, my hips coming up and meeting Toms, thrust for thrust as we start to passionately kiss. He bites onto my lip ring and tugs it lightly. I moan and try to sit up but he quickly pushes me back down. Clearly he is very dominant in bed, not that I mind. I rather enjoy dominance if I’m being completelyhonest. I start to feel the familiar pull of my impending release, and I can tell by Toms quickened pace and the soft moans he’s releasing in my ear that’s he’s close as well. I tangle my hand into his hair and tug lightly as I start to cum moaning loudly and squeezing my eyes shut. I can feel myself squeezing onto his cock trying to milk him. Toms hips falter and he lest out a loud moan as he starts to cum. Hot spurts of cum shooting inside me, coating my walls. Both of our breathing is heavy as he slowly pulls himself out of me and lays down on my chest. We both take a few minutes to catch our breath.</p>
<p>“That was fantastic darling.” He says after a few moments. He leans up and presses a sweet kiss to my lips. My heart is racing as I really take in what just happened. Not only did I meet my favorite actor, let alone have dinner with him, but I just fucked him.. and my god was it everything I dreamt about when reading my fan fiction online. I Blush at the thought. This all seems surreal. I imagine when I wake up this will all have been a crazy dream. But incase it is I’m going to enjoy it while it lasts. I sit up and smile at Tom.</p>
<p>“It was, thank you.” I reply sweetly blushing. Tom sits up also and kisses my shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All of the butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena and Tom spend the day together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'🎵Cause every time we touch, I feel the static<br/>And every time we kiss I reach for the sky<br/>Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go<br/>Want you in my life🎵<br/>Every time we touch, cascada</p>
<p>The next morning Helena woke up alone in a hotel bed. She looked around and smiled. It had to have been a dream. She was still in her dress from last night. She climbed out of the bed and walked over to the mirror trying to tame her crazy hair. She ran her fingers through her messy curls and sighed. ‘Good enough i guess’ she thought as she made her way back into the front area of the suite. She found her purse and heels on the floor next to the couch. She made her way over there and sat down pulling her phone from her purse to check for any missed calls or messages. She had one message from Lora.</p>
<p>L- hey babe! I hope your having fun. You deserve it. Let me know how it goes.</p>
<p>Helena smiles and sends a quick reply.</p>
<p>H- sorry I missed your message last night. It was amazing. I’ll be home soon I think. </p>
<p>As soon as she clicked off her phone Tom came in the  door.<br/>“Good darling your up.” He comes walking in wiping his face with a towel. “How did you sleep?” He asks walking over to her. Helena blushes slightly and smiles at him.</p>
<p>“I slept great, I’m sorry you probably thought I’d be gone by now.” She said pulling her heels back on. Tom frowned at her.</p>
<p>“Not at all, I was just out for my morning run. I was thinking we could spend the day together if your up for it?” He asked leaning down and kissing her cheek. Helena nodded and stood up.</p>
<p>“Yeah that would be great. What did you have in mind?” She asked. He leaned down and grabbed her chin pulling her lips up to meet his in a sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“Well first I was thinking we could take a shower together ,” he winked at her. “Then I was thinking maybe a day at the beach?” Her heart rate started picking up again. There was no way this could really be happening. She had been in love with this actor for years and now she was going to be spending alone time with him and he actually seemed to want to be in her company. </p>
<p>Tom grabs her hand and leads her into the bathroom. It’s the biggest hotel bathroom she had ever seen. Tom reaches behind her and starts to unzip her dress causing her to blush. Suddenly she feels nervous. Maybe it’s the lack of alcohol in her system or maybe it’s the reality of the whole situation. Tom seems to notice and smiles sweetly at her. “There’s no need to be nervous love. I have no expectations.” He kisses her cheek and helps pull her dress off. “Just because we were together last night doesn’t mean we have to now. Why don’t you go ahead and start the shower and I’ll join you in a moment.” He says turning around giving her some privacy. </p>
<p>Tom really was a perfect English gentleman. He gave her a few minutes to gather herself and calm down as she climbed into the hot shower. She sighed as the water rained down on her pale skin. She found his shampoo sitting on the side and grabbed some lathering it into her hair and closing her eyes. She smiled at the smell. Something she definitely wouldn’t forget anytime soon. She went to lean her head back under the water stream again as another set of hands reached up and started to help her rinse the soap out. She jumped slightly and then smiled. There was something so sweet in the action. She leaned her head into his hands as he helped wash her hair and she moaned. Tom chuckled lightly letting her hear her favorite “ehhehehe” </p>
<p>As soon as the soap was all out of her hair she felt Toms lips against her neck. She smiles and opens her eyes looking at his muscular body as he kisses her. She reaches up and tugs his hair pulling his mouth to hers and kisses him passionately...</p>
<p>After the shower is over she realizes her dilemma of only having her dirty dress from last night. Tom casually walks out of the bathroom and grabs her one of his tshirts and a pair of jeans. “They might be a little big but it should work until we make it to the store.” He says smiling cheeky. Helena smiles and says thank you before putting his clothes on. The pants were definitely long on her. Tom was very tall and she was very short. It was almost comical. She bent down to roll the jeans up a little so she wouldn’t trip over them. She followed Tom out into the bedroom. </p>
<p>“So you said the beach?” She asks smiling at Tom. He nods his head. While pulling a shirt on over his head. He quickly pulls on black swim trunks. </p>
<p>“Well if your in California you have to visit the beach. Plus I know a private beach we can go to where we shouldn’t be bothered by anyone. Luke and Tara will be going us. Maybe afterwards we can get pizza.” Tom grabs the belt loops of the jeans I’m wearing and pulls me towards him, kissing the tip of my nose. A nock rings out causing her to jump slightly. Tom smiles. “That’ll be Luke.” Tom grabs her hand and pulls her to the door.</p>
<p>Tom opens the door and smiles at his friend. “Hey there! Are you guys about ready to go?” Luke asks smiling at the duo. Tom glances down at Helena and smiles at her. She nods her head and walks back to the couch slipping on her heels and grabs her purse. “Great. So Tara and I will go get the car and we’ll meet you down there in about 5 minutes? I would wear your hat and glasses Tom, even tho we’re going to a private beach it’s still not that private.” Tom nodded in agreement and shut the door as Luke walked away. </p>
<p>“Do you need to call your friend and let her know your safe?” Tom asked as he put his hat on that he wore to the winery the other day. I smiled at him sweetly.<br/>“I’ll send her a text! Thank you for reminding me.” Tom nodded and reached for my hand again leading me out of the hotel room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom took me to a cute little boutique down by the beach. “Pick out any suit you want and a cute little sundress. “ he says rubbing circles on my lower back. </p>
<p>“What a gentleman!” Tara, Luke’s wife said from the front seat glaring at her husband. Luke rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well why don’t you go in with Helena, and you can buy something also.” Luke says laughing. Tom chuckles from the back also. The four of them climbed out of the car and made there way into the store. </p>
<p>Helena found a cute black 2 piece swimsuit and a pretty yellow sundress. She changed herself while there and put Toms clothes in the shopping bag. Tara got herself a new Sunhat and sunglasses. The boys waited patiently by the doors as the girls shopped and then excitedly hurried them back out to the car. “Are we ready to go?” Luke asks  opening the back door for Tom and Helena. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Helena says to Luke as they climb back inside the car. The ride from the boutique to the beach was a quick one. Not even five minutes.</p>
<p>As soon as they were out of the car, Helena couldn’t help but stare in awe at the sight before her. She had dreamt about the beach her whole life and yet she’d never gotten to experience it before. She got to see the ocean as she flown in but not like this. Tom couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. Her eyes light up like a little child on Christmas morning. He was so happy he met her and was already sad at the idea of her leaving in the next few days and not seeing her again. Now Tom didn’t really date. Not since his issues with Taylor.. but with good reason. Having his personal life all over the news and blasted on the front pages of magazines wasn’t something he enjoyed. Yes he knew he signed up for it when he decided to be an actor, but his family hadnt signed up for it. The media was quick to post pictures of his mom, and sister and even his niece. It was disgusting.</p>
<p>Tom pulled himself from this thoughts as he walked up to Helena and wrapped his arm around her waist. “You ready darling?” He asked grabbing her hand in his own. Luke and Tara walked ahead of them. Already going down and finding an area to setup. </p>
<p>“This is absolutely beautiful.” She whispers smiling. Tom looks down at her for a moment before pulling his shirt over his head. He leans down and grabs her throwing her over his shoulder making her squeal out in laughter. He runs down towards the water kicking his shoes off in the sand. “Tom no! “ she squeals laughing. He chuckles his famous ‘hehehe’ before setting her down at the edge of the water. She pulls off her sundress and kicks off her shoes as well. He winks at her and dives into the water. Helenas heart picks up and she jumps in the water behind him. The water is beautiful as she comes back up. Tom is next to her beaming at her. He grabs onto her and picks her up going in for a kiss. Right as their lips touch a wave knocks them under and they come up laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day at the beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom and Helena spend there day together at the beach</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎵Thought I was dreaming<br/>My heart stopped beating<br/>But I've got this feeling<br/>That I was put here for you<br/>I've got a secret<br/>But you won't believe it<br/>But I've got this feeling<br/>That I was put here for you🎵<br/>I have been right all along, Armor for sleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Helena and Tom sit together on the beach holding hands and looking out at the water. Theta re both back in there clothes at this point and the sun is starting to set. Tom keeps stealing glances at her and smiling. <br/>“What are you thinking darling?” He asks after a moment. Helena smiles at Tom sweetly.</p>
<p>“Honestly?” She asks. Tom nods his head smiling. “ well, I’ve been thinking how surreal this whole thing has been. I’m a small town girl and here I am with you, and I’m seeing the beach for the first time and I keep wondering when I’m going to wake up and realize it was just some crazy fever dream”. Helena says laughing. ‘Hehehe’ Tom chuckles leaning down and kissing her cheek.</p>
<p>“Well darling if your dreaming than so am I. “ he says nodding his head. “I’ve really enjoyed our time together.” Helena stands up and pulls Tom up by his hand. He quirks an eyebrow at her but follows along. Helena waves at Luke and Tara further down the beach before leading Tom over to these big rocks further down the shoreline in the opposite direction. </p>
<p>Tom climbed up on one of the rocks first and reaches for her hand helping pull her up. The find there way to the middle of the rocks and sit down her in between his legs as they watch the sunset together. “Do you think we can still talk from time to time?” She asks after a moment. Tom looks down at her confused.</p>
<p>“Well of course darling, why wouldn’t we?” He asks wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Helena shrugs and looks back out at the water.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t date, and I know you couldn’t date someone that’s not in Hollywood..” she says quietly.  “I don’t expect anything from you, I was just hoping we could remain friends when this is all over.” She finished leaning back into his chest. Tom grabs her chin and makes her look at him. </p>
<p>“Trust me when I say this, I’m not that type of guy. I don’t just sleep with random women and walk away.” He says making sure she’s looking into his eyes. “ I like you. I don’t know if we’re going to date, or what at this moment. But i do know that we’re going to keep talking. I planned on it from the moment we met at the winery. There’s something about you I really enjoy and I want to know you.” He finishes up. Helena blushes and nods her head. Tom leans down and kisses her sweetly as the sun finely sets. </p>
<p>A few more moments of cuddling and enjoying each other’s company when Luke and Tara walk over towards them. “You two want to grab some pizza before we head back to the city?” Luke asks them pair. Tom stands up and wraps Helenas arms around his waist as he helps them climb off the rocks. </p>
<p>After pizza Luke, Tara and Tom drive Helena back to her friends house. “So you leave tomorrow?” He asks her as he pulls her closer to him. She shakes her head.</p>
<p>“No the day after tomorrow. “ she whispers snuggling closer trying to capture this moment. Tom smiles down at her before grabbing his phone from his pocket. He leans it up infront of them and kisses her cheek making her smile. He snaps the picture and winks at her. </p>
<p>“We’re here” Luke says from the front bringing them back to reality. The smiles sheepishly at each other before going in for an awkward hug. </p>
<p>“Thank you all for a wonderful day.” Helena smiles waving goodbye to Luke, and Tara in the front. She turns to Tom and smiles sweetly at him. “Thank you for a Night and day I’ll never forget. I hope filming goes great for you and I can’t wait to see whatever it is.” She leans forward to kiss his cheek but he grabs her chin and kisses her lips softly.</p>
<p>“Bye Helena.” He says as she grabs her purse and climbs out of the car, waving by as It pulls out of Lora’s driveway. All three wave back to her before the car pulls back out onto the road. Helena sighs pulling out her phone and calling Lora. She answers on the second ring.</p>
<p>“Hey Girly, where are you?” Lora asks.</p>
<p>“Actually I just got dropped off, I’m out front.” Helena says walking up to the door. She knocks once and giggles as Lora opens the door turning her phone off.</p>
<p>“Girl your glowing. Did you go to the beach today?” She asks pulling the younger woman into a hug. Helena smiles and nods her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was such a great day.” Helena pulls away as they walk into the house heading towards the couch. </p>
<p>“Let me get us some wine and you can tell me all about it.” Lora says walking into the kitchen grabbing a bottle and two glasses before joining Helena On the couch. “Okay now tell me everything.” Lora laughs as she tarts to pour them both a glass. Helena takes a big drink before shutting her eyes and smiling.</p>
<p>“So I had to sign a NDA stating I can’t tell anyone anything..” Helena says giggling. Lora leans forward with a cheesy smile.</p>
<p>“Soooo he’s a big star then?” <br/>“Ooh yes.. one that you also enjoy.” Helena says drinking more of her wine. Lora playfully shoves Helena. <br/>“Okay you have to tell me something.” <br/>“I mean I guess I can tell you what we did, I just can’t tell you who he is.” She says after a moment. Lora nods her head and leans back on the couch smiling at her friend.</p>
<p>Helena spent the next hour telling her about their dinner he night before and how they had slept together. Helena blushing like mad, not giving away any details. Lora squealed and poured them both another glass as she waited for Helena to continue. Helena told her about their steamy shower this morning and how he took her shopping.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, I just realized I left my clothes at his hotel room.. that was a nice dress too.” Helena said shaking her head.</p>
<p>“Well if he bought you the dress your wearing now I’d say that’s even better.” She said winking at her. Helena nodded before continuing with her story. She told her about the cute little boutique and Luke and Tara, emitting the names of course, and then finally about the day at the beach, including their sweet conversation at sunset. Lora Awwwed at that and smiled sweetly at her friend. </p>
<p>“Did y’all eat or are you hungry?” Lora asks. </p>
<p>“Oh after the chat we had, we all went out for pizza. Well we got takeAway and ate it in the car.” Helena laughed at the memory. </p>
<p>“Are you going to see him again?” She asked as they finished another glass of wine. Helena shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>“I have no idea, I want to spend tomorrow with you since it’s my last day here, and I’m sure he’s busy filming.” </p>
<p>“At least tell me this, it wasn’t Chris Hemsworth was it? Because I think I might die of jealousy if it was.” Helena laughed and bit her lip. </p>
<p>“No Lore, it wasn’t. He’s your man I know” both girls irrupted in a fit of giggles. They laughed for a few minutes before calming down. </p>
<p>“You know, you need to come visit me more often. Bring Phoenix with you. He would love the beach.” She says leaning over and hugging me. I smile thinking about my son. I missed him like crazy.</p>
<p>“Thanks Lore, I think your right he would love the beach, and your pool.” She laughed hugging her friend back. Lora leaned back and smiled. The two girls cuddled up and watched tv until they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. California</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Helena spends her last day in California with Lora and talks about the future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is a shorter filler chapter. Also I give credit to Mel💕 for coming up with an Alias name for my sons character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎵Hey, here's to you, California<br/>Beautiful haze of suburbia<br/>Living in the perfect weather<br/>Spending time inside together<br/>Hey, here's to you, California🎵<br/>California, Blink 182</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was early morning when Helenas phone vibrated. She quickly grabbed it checking to see who it was from. </p>
<p>T- any plans for your last day?</p>
<p>Helena smiles looking at the message. She shakes her head blushing like crazy. Completely blown away that he messaged her again.</p>
<p>H- I’m not sure yet, we talked about going to Hollywood boulevard so I could see the walk of fame.</p>
<p>She pressed send and leaned back against the couch and tried not to wake Lora. But of course she was a light sleeper.</p>
<p>“Is that Phoenix?” She mumbles as Helenas phone Dings again.</p>
<p>“No, I’m sorry it’s Tom.” Lora’s eyes snap open.</p>
<p>“Tom who? So it’s a Tom.” She squeals. Helena laughs and shakes her head once again helping her phone.</p>
<p>T- that sounds fun. I’ve only seen it myself when going to the Dolby theatre. </p>
<p>Helena looks at Lora for a moment. “Are we still doing L.A today?” She asks. Lora smiles and nods. “Would it be alright if I invited Tom?” Lora practically bounced off the couch.</p>
<p>“Of course, do it girl! I want to meet him so I know who it is.” </p>
<p>H- I know your probably busy, but would you care to join us?</p>
<p>She presses send and gets a big cheesy grin on her face. “Coffee?” Lora asks making her way to the kitchen. Helena nods her head and mourners a thanks while she waits for Toms reply.</p>
<p>D- oh darling I would love to, but I unfortunately have interviews all day today. </p>
<p>Helenas face falls but only for a moment. She knew he would be busy, it wasn’t that big of a deal. She should just be thankful they were going to talk and be friends.</p>
<p>H- no worries, I hope you have good interviews (:</p>
<p>She shuts her phone and joins Lora in the kitchen. “So is he joining us?” She asks as she sits a cup of coffee infront of her. Helena shakes her head no and reaches for her cup.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I figured last night would be the last time I seen him. “ Lora smiles at her.</p>
<p>“So British Tom huh? I’m gonna look up all the different Toms in Hollywood.” Lora giggles at her friend.  </p>
<p>A few hours later Helena and Lora make there way to Hollywood to check out the walk of fame. It was fun to see all the things in the big city. She loved seeing all the tall buildings and the people in costumes roaming the streets. She snapped a picture of the one in a Loki costume and couldn’t help but to send it to Tom.</p>
<p>H- look who I ran into (; </p>
<p>T- I wore it better (; </p>
<p>Helena laughs out loud before she put her phone away and continued walking around with Lora. “Have you ever thought about moving out here with me?” Lora asks as they are stopped looking in one of the shops. Helena pauses and looks at her friend.<br/>“I’m just saying, I have a three bedroom house, there would be more than enough room for you and little man.” Lora says while holding up a little tshirt with the avengers on it. Helena smiles at it.</p>
<p>“Phoenix would love that,” Helena grabs the shirt from her and makes her way over to the line. “But you don’t mean that. Your life is so fun and relaxing. Trust me moving in your friend and her child isn’t what you want to do.” Helena says while paying the cashier for the shirt. Lora playfully pushes her friend.</p>
<p>“Think about it at least.” She says.</p>
<p>~A few days later back in Missouri~</p>
<p>Helena is so excited to see her little man after a week. She spent the entire first day back at home cleaning her little apartment getting it ready for her sons arrival back home. She waits patiently in the living room with the tv on, watching Thor Dark world while she waits. She can’t help but blush every time Loki comes on screen. A quick knock on her door has her jumping up and smiling, she makes her way to the door and pulls is open. She instantly drops down to her knees and pulls Phoenix in for a big hug.</p>
<p>“Ooh I’ve missed you baby boy.” She says hugging him tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Movie night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s been two months now, Helena and her son watch a movie and she hears from Tom again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎵holding my breath walking at night with you<br/>i get to hear your voice again<br/>if this is a dream, maybe you'll stay with me🎵<br/>Walking alone at night, armor for sleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been two months since Helena had heard from Tom. She started to convince herself she imagined the whole thing. It was a normal Thursday evening with her rambunctious little man. She was in the kitchen making homemade pizza for her and Phoenix’s movie night. They were going to watch Avengers Infinity War. She thought it would be a good idea to rewatch Infinity war before she took him to see Endgame this weekend. Helena had started watching the marvel movies back after Phoenix was born, and it became one of their favorite things to do together as he grew. </p>
<p>She had her phone on the counter as she finished gathering all their movie night essentials. Some candy, drinks and plates for when the pizza was ready. “Nix, come grab the snacks for mommy while I get the pizza out.” She calls to her son. Phoenix comes barreling into the kitchen excited to help his mom. He grabs the small stack of items Helena had sat on the table for him and he smiled sweetly at her. “Thanks baby.” She turned her attention back to the pizza and pulled it out. It was perfectly golden. She got out her cutter and sliced it. Grabbing a few slices on a plate and meeting her son in the living room. “You ready?” She asks sitting down the pizza. Nix nodded his head and climbed up next to his mom on the couch.</p>
<p>They both got comfortable as Helena pressed play on the t.v. The movie starts with Thor’s ship being destroyed and Maw talking to all the dying asguardians. Phoenix is on the edge of his seat completely drawn into the movie already. Thor being his favorite character in the marvel universe. He watches as Thanos and The Hulk briefly fight before he tosses Hulk away like a rag doll. Helena finds herself watching his reactions more than the movie itself. “Nooo!” He calls out as Loki dies on screen. Helena smiles at her son. He was so cute. “Mommy how can they kill him off so quickly?” His little voice whines. Helena smiles at her son. <br/>“I know sweetie, I know.” </p>
<p>An hour later and they are both completely enthralled in the film, when her phone dings from the other room. She kisses Nix’s head as she climbs off the couch to go see who it was. Probably Lora, she’s been messaging her nightly, trying to convince her to move out to Cali with her. Helena grabbed the phone and smiled Like crazy. It was from Tom..</p>
<p>T- did you see End Game last weekend? </p>
<p>Helena grabbed the phone and took it back Into the living room with her. </p>
<p>H- no sadly, my son was with his dad last weekend and I couldn’t watch it without him. </p>
<p>H- we’re actually rewatching Infinity war now.</p>
<p>She smiled at her before turning back to the movie. Her phone dinged again.</p>
<p>T- what part are you at?</p>
<p>H- Thanos just got the time stone. My son is devistated lol </p>
<p>T- I imagine! Hehe so whose his favorite avenger?</p>
<p>H- your not going to like it, lol he’s a Thor fan</p>
<p>T- I’m wounded lol <br/>T- Although, technology loki isn’t an avenger so I can’t be too upset 😂</p>
<p>Helena giggles. It was nice talking to Tom again, especially about this.</p>
<p>H- speaking of Loki, his dead is tragic :( please tell me he makes a come back in End game?</p>
<p>T- I can’t tell you anything love, you’ll just have to watch it.</p>
<p>H- we are going to see it tomorrow...</p>
<p>She waited a moment before sending another text.</p>
<p>H- it’s really nice talking to you again. (:</p>
<p>His reply was instantly.</p>
<p>T- I hope you love the movie, and yes I agree. I’ve been wanting to reach out before hand but didn’t want to come across as clingy lol</p>
<p>Her heart flutters. He was thinking of her and that was a good thing right?</p>
<p>H- are you still in L.A filming?</p>
<p>T- actually, I’m getting a break before I start filming the next project. Why are you coming back for another visit? (;</p>
<p>H- not any time soon I’m afraid. </p>
<p>T- well I’ll let you get back to your movie darling, why don’t you message me tomorrow after you watch End Game and let me know what you think?</p>
<p>H- will do. </p>
<p>Toms P.O.V</p>
<p>After texting Helena Tom leans back against his headboard. A plan forming in his brain. He dialed his agents number. Luke answered on the second ring.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Luke asks. “Would you like me to order your dinner?” </p>
<p>“Yes please, but I was also wondering if you could get me a flight into Missouri?” </p>
<p>Luke was silent for a moment. “What’s in Missouri? I don’t recall you ever going there.” Tom smiled and rubbed the scruff growing on his chin.</p>
<p>“I was going to surprise someone.” He hears Luke sigh. Not in distaste but in annoyance. Tom was good at keeping him on his toes.<br/>“Yeah, give me twenty minutes and I’ll see what I can do. “ <br/>“Thanks Buddy.” Tom says before hanging up. He wasn’t necessarily planning on seeing her again but if he was being honest he thought about her a lot. Last weekend at the End Game premier he found himself wishing she was there with him. He had spent the evening with Chris Hemsworth and Benedict Cumberbatch. They had all been talking about the various women they had dated and Tom kept finding himself thinking of her. He could just see her naked body laying in his hotel bed, her hair fanned around her. Her bright eyes as she smiled up at him at the beach. How soft her skin was..</p>
<p>Tom found himself almost giddy at the idea of seeing her again. His phone vibrated and he pulled it back out.</p>
<p>Luke- what part of Missouri? There’s a few different airports. </p>
<p>Tom laughed, she never told him where in Missouri she lived, just that she was from a small town.  </p>
<p>T- sorry buddy, I don’t know. Let me figure some stuff out and I’ll get back to you.  </p>
<p>He could practically feel Luke’s eye roll. Tom tapped his chin. If he asked her what town she was in it would be too obvious. What were his options? Hmmm he could go to her friends house and ask her. Would that be weird? He laughed at himself. He was so flustered it was comical. </p>
<p>Luke- so Apparently Tara and her exchanged numbers while they were shopping.. I had her casually ask where and I have you a flight booked for 10pm tomorrow out of LAX.</p>
<p>Tom smiles, Luke always pulled through for him. </p>
<p>T- great thank you. I owe you one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom surprises Helena</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Filler chapter setting up for more good plot ^.^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🎵Now I'm heels over head,<br/>I'm hangin' upside-down<br/>Thinkin' how you left me for dead<br/>California bound🎵<br/>Heels over head, BoysLikeGirls </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Helena found herself crying at the end of the movie. She couldn’t believe they killed off iron man. Her and Phoenix were the last ones to leave the theatre. They wanted to watch and see what was at the end. Helena had high hopes for something to do with Loki. </p>
<p>As soon as they we’re back at their apartment Helena started cooking a quick dinner. It was already getting pretty late but she felt guilty putting him to bed with candy and popcorn being his dinner. </p>
<p>H- please tell me Loki is still alive?!? He has to be. He disappeared with the tesseract during the time travel.. lol I’m ranting I know </p>
<p>Her phone immediately goes off. That was fast she thinks.</p>
<p>T- oh darling, does Loki ever really die?</p>
<p>She squeals out loud. She knew it! “What mommy?” Phoenix asks sweetly from the floor as he’s playing with legos. Helena giggles and shakes her head. <br/>“Nothing sweetie. Just thinking about the movie.” Her son laughs and goes back to playing.</p>
<p>H- and how could they kill Tony like that? 😭 I’m gutted lol </p>
<p>T- that seems to be the general consensus lol so Did you enjoy it?</p>
<p>She finished making the Mac and cheese before replying. “Here you go baby.” She says hanging Phoenix a bowl. He thanks get and starts eating. She thinks about her answer before replying.</p>
<p>H- yes and no.. I felt it was extremely sad. More than just Tony’s death. Thor’s moment with Frigga was also sad to me. The fact that Loki didn’t get resurrected as well, oof black widow.</p>
<p>H- Wanda and Vision 😭</p>
<p>After she hit send she started eating her own dinner. Smiling at her son as she does so. “Is it good baby?” He giggles. “Yes mommy. Thank you.” </p>
<p>T- i agree, many of them ended tragically...So what are your weekend plans?</p>
<p>After they finished eating she took him to his room and tucked him in. Putting him in his cute little Thor pjs. “Mommy loves you.” She says kissing him goodnight.<br/>“Love you too mommy.” His cute little voice whispers as he’s already shutting his eyes. </p>
<p>She makes her way back to the dining room<br/>And cleans everything up when she realizes she never texted Tom back.</p>
<p>H- sorry, I was putting little man to bed. No plans my way. I was thinking about going to the lake this weekend. Renting a small cabin or hotel room and just spending time on the water. <br/>H- what about you? Any plans?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tom chuckles as he sat in the air port. He takes a quick selfie of himself surrounded by planes in the background. And sends it to her.</p>
<p>T- I’m traveling actually. Spending time on the lake sounds fun. </p>
<p>He looks around hoping no one notices him. One girl smiles at him but he thinks she’s just being friendly.</p>
<p>H- you look handsome &lt;3</p>
<p>Tom smiles. </p>
<p>T- well can I get a photo of you darling?</p>
<p>Toms plane is getting ready to board so he puts his phone back in his pocket and grabs his bag. After boarding the plane he pulls out his phone to see a beautiful picture of Helena. She was sitting in her bed, her hair Curley and draped around her shoulders. </p>
<p>T- you look beautiful darling! My plane will be taking off shortly but I’ll text you tomorrow. I hope you have a good night.</p>
<p>Tom turned his phone off and tucked it into his pocket. He was excited to see her tomorrow, he wanted to tell her now but he didn’t want to ruin the surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Early in the morning Helena woke up to Taylor Swifts voice. She looked around confused before realizing it was the ringtone on her phone. No one ever called her. She normally just got texts. She quickly picked up her phone and pressed accept.</p>
<p>“Hello?” She asks yawning. She glances at the clock on her nightstand. It was 6am. </p>
<p>“Hello beautiful .” Toms voice spoke from the other side. She instantly was wide awake and butterflies flew throughout her stomach.</p>
<p>“Good morning Tom. To what do I owe this pleasure?” She giggles Into the phone.</p>
<p>“I must admit something.” Something about his tone made her nervous.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” She asks climbing out of her bed. She tip toes through the apartment opening Phoenix’s door quietly checking on him. He was still asleep and she smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m in town..I wanted to surprise you but I find that I have no idea where exactly you live.” Tom laughs. Did she hear him right? This wasn’t a very nice joke.</p>
<p>“Haha.” She says after a moment. Tom laughs again.</p>
<p>“Seriously darling. I’m at the Comfort Inn right now. I got a room for the next few days.” </p>
<p>“Your serious?” She breaths out. Her legs have gone to jello.</p>
<p>“Yes darling. But there is no pressure. I just wanted to see you again and I had some time off from work so I figured this would be a good time.”</p>
<p>“Would you like me to come pick you up?” She asks quickly. She can hear the relief in his voice.</p>
<p>“That would be lovely darling, thank you.” </p>
<p>“I can be there in 30 minutes. I need to wake Phoenix and get him ready then we can head that way.”  </p>
<p>“Thank you beautiful. Let me know when your here and I’ll meet your outside.” Tom said before ending the call.</p>
<p>Suddenly she was nervous for a different reason. This would be the first time she brought her son around a different man that wasn’t his father. Was it a bad idea? They weren’t technically anything. Just a fling possibly friends? She didn’t want to confuse her son. But at the same time this was Tom Hiddleston, and it was okay to bring friends around as long as she didn’t make it a big deal. </p>
<p>Helena went back into her sons room and turned on the light. As she approaches her sons dresser she pulls out an outfit for him to wear before sweetly waking him up. “I have a surprise for you.” Phoenix opens his blue eyes and blinks a few times before yawning. </p>
<p>“What kind of surprise?” He asks. Helena laughs and shakes her head.</p>
<p>“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. When I’m with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sweet little reunion</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damn, I like me better when I'm with you<br/>I like me better when I'm with you<br/>I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause<br/>I like me better when<br/>I like me better when I'm with you<br/>Like me better, Lauv</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling up outside the hotel Helena found herself shaking with excitement. “Ooh mommy are we going swimming?” Phenix asks from his car seat in the back. </p>
<p>“Not at this moment little man, but we might be going to the lake later. Right now we’re picking up mommies friend.” She says pulling out her phone. </p>
<p>H- were here </p>
<p>She types and sends. After a few moments of no reply she starts thinking he was messing with her. Her stomach is in knots and she contemplates leaving. At that moment her phone dings. </p>
<p>T- hey darling, I was wondering if I should bring a bag with me?</p>
<p>T- I’m not trying to be presumptuous tho lol </p>
<p>She smiles. And starts to type.</p>
<p>H- why don’t you go ahead and bring all your stuff with? You can stay at my place if you’d like </p>
<p>She smiles and turns around looking at Nix. “So mommy knows the guy who plays Loki.” She says wanting to gauge his reaction.</p>
<p>“But mommy Loki died!” He looks at her confused. She giggles.</p>
<p>“Honey the character died, not the actor who plays him.” Phoenix still looks at her confused and she shakes her head. It didn’t matter if he was really here then she would show him what she meant. A song came on the radio that little man loved and they started dancing. At that moment Tom walked out the front doors of the hotel with a bag in his hand. He had his hat pulled over his head and looked around. She giggled and rolled down her window.</p>
<p>“You look lost!” She shouted out the window. Tom looks up and they lock eyes. A big smile folding on his face. Tom makes his way towards the blue jeep never taking his eyes off of hers. She can’t help but smile as she opens her diver door. Jumping out to wrap her arms around him. Tom embraces her tightly and smiles into her hair. She was just as beautiful as he remembered and she smelt amazing. </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you darling.” He says leaning down and kissing her cheek. She blushes a deep red and nods her head in agreement. They hugged each other for another few moments before they heard Phoenixs’ voice from the jeep.</p>
<p>“Who is it?” He asks giggling. Helena smiles and pulls slowly away from Tom. </p>
<p>“It’s mommy’s friend, Tom.” She says smiling at the very tall, sexy man standing next to her. He winks at her as she opens the back door so her son can see Tom. The look of awe on his face was priceless.</p>
<p>“Hi little man.” Tom says smiling widely at the cute little blonde boy in his car seat. “It’s nice to meet you.” He says. Phoenix’s eyes go wide.</p>
<p>“Your Loki!” He gasps our causing both Helena and Tom to chuckle. Tom nods his head and leans down so he can see him a little better. </p>
<p>“Indeed I am, and who are you little man?” He asks. The little guy looks lost for words and glances nervously at his mother.</p>
<p>“His name is Phoenix.” She says smiling at her little boy. He smiles sheepishly up at his mother. “Do you have all your things?” She asks turning back to Tom. </p>
<p>“Oh right.” He chuckles walking to the trunk of the jeep. He quickly puts his suitcase in the jeep and makes his way to the front seat. </p>
<p>Once he’s ready in the jeep Helena pulls back onto the highway. Her heart of course still racing at the fact he cane to see her. Phoenix wouldn’t stop staring at Tom with a look of wonder on his face and Tom found it sweet. “Would you still like to go to the lake?” Tom asks pulling her mind back to him. She smiles and glances at her son in the rear view mirror. He perks up and nods his head enthusiastically. </p>
<p>“Please mommy!” He says. Helena laughs and nods her head.</p>
<p>“Sure! As long as you don’t mind?” He asks Tom as she takes the exit that will take her back to her house. Suddenly a warm hand is on her thigh giving a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>“I’m happy with whatever darling, as long as I get to spend the next few days with you.” Tom says lowly. Goosebumps break out on her arms and she blushes a deep crimson. </p>
<p>“I’ll have to go back to the house and pack a small suitcase of me and Nix then we can head that way.” Tom chuckles his familiar ehhehe. </p>
<p>“Sounds wonderful darling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Plz leave feedback and I hope you guys enjoy this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>